


Swap

by Cloudy_Serendipity



Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), the winter soldier - Fandom
Genre: Blind Date, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Mutual Attraction, Mutual Pining, No Smut, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:06:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24376972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloudy_Serendipity/pseuds/Cloudy_Serendipity
Summary: You had it bad for fellow Avenger, Bucky Barnes - real bad.  The only problem was that he didn't seem all that interested in you.So in an attempt to get him out of your head and out of your heart you became the serial blind dater to Natasha's matchmaker antics.  That is, until one date goes a bit awry.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 73
Collections: Cloudy's Horniest Book Club Drunk Drabbles & Challenges





	Swap

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Written for @the-ss-horniest-book-club Drunk Drabble Monday prompt by @randomfandompenguin for Blind date Bucky. Thank you ladies, I hope you enjoy
> 
> Warnings: probs a bit of bad language, at this point swearing is autonomic, assumed unrequited attraction but with an amusing and happy ending. Mostly just fluff.

Bucky Barnes. Former Fist of HYDRA. The Winter Soldier. Avenger. Team-mate. Friend. And also the biggest crush you’ve ever had, in the history of crushes. _Ever_. He was the reason you’d been a serial blind dater for the past seven months. The best you managed with dating in that time had been three weeks before you couldn’t take any more and called it off.

Bucky was perfect for you, funny, kind, smart, mostly humble with a cocky streak that lit a fire in you, and it didn’t hurt that the packaging looked all hot and swoon-worthy. The problem was that he wasn’t interested in dating (he never went on dates), and you were fully in the friend-zone. Yes, women could be lost to that infamous place, ne’er to date the man of their dreams.

You sighed as you got dressed for your blind date, a guy called Richard. You had been forbidden from stalking him in advance on account of you pre-judging your dates and they never really stood a chance with you after that. All you knew was where to meet him and when; a swanky restaurant that you’d been to twice before, at 8 o’clock. You didn’t know why you even trusted Nat's judgement after all the failed dates, surely she must be scraping the bottom of the barrel by now?

Dutifully, you made sure you looked amazing before leaving in a taxi that would have you at the restaurant on time for a change.

~~~~~

Bucky fidgeted. The restaurant was far too pretentious to be comfortable but he steadied himself with a few slow breaths. His date would be there any minute, a woman called Rachael, who Steve knew through Sharon. “She’s nice,” was what Steve had told him, “you’ll get on well with her.” Bucky was sceptical, he’d been drowning in his infatuation for you for months, but you always seemed impervious to his charms, and this was his first attempt to get over his feelings for you.

The Navy suit he wore set his eyes off nicely, fitted in the right places, Stark’s personal tailor made sure of it. He felt restricted but he felt good in it too.

The door swung open and Bucky’s heart jolted. There you stood in a stunning wine-red off-the-shoulder number that hugged your hips and pinched in at the knees, looking like all his dreams come true. You spoke to the waiter at the desk who offered to escort you to your table. With a smile you waved him off, instead picking your way across the dining room towards him.

As you neared, Bucky jumped to his feet, grinning big as he pulled your chair out ready. God, you looked so nervous when you finally locked eyes with him, good nerves, bad nerves, he couldn’t tell. You hadn’t seen him until you were right on top of his table. What the hell was he doing here? Was he supposed to be Richard? You looked around, identifying another man sat by himself who seemed very much like a Richard to you.

“Hi, Bucky!” You blurted out, panicking in a moment of uncertainty.

“Thank god it’s you,” he beamed his most exuberant smile as he took your hand to guide you to sit, “I was so worried that Steve had set me up with someone dull from P.R. or H.R. or something R.”

He looked dapper in his suit, delicious even, with his hair quaffed back and his beard neatly trimmed. A pang of jealousy flooded your chest with an ache that wouldn’t subside. He was here waiting for someone else, unless…

“Surprise!” You gestured like it was a big reveal, your grin matching his in size and enthusiasm. “I hope you don’t mind.”

“I don’t mind in the slightest,” he leaned in to kiss your cheek, “I had no idea you reciprocated my feelings.”

Bucky helped you sit before sitting himself.

“Oh?”

“I’ve liked you for the longest,” he blushed a little, looking bashful. “I guess it took Steve setting us up on a blind date to get us together.”

“Nat said the signs of me crushing on you were visible from the I.S.S.,” you chuckled, confessing your most vulnerable feeling. “Guess we were both blind to what was under our noses.” You winked at him, making him blush harder.

“I’m lucky Steve is looking out for me then aren’t I?”

This blushing version of him was so endearing that you got lost in his coy smile and the twinkle in his eyes. You got so lost in him that you didn’t realise the beautiful blonde who came to a stop beside your table.

“This is table seventeen?” She said, frowning at you before turning to Bucky. “Hi I’m Rachael, your date.”

You swallowed hard, looking between the man you loved and the girl he was supposed to spend the evening with. When he locked eyes with you it was a look of pity in his eyes that cast a shadow of doubt in your heart.

“I’m sorry, miss, you’re mistaken,” Bucky took your hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze, “my girlfriend and I are celebrating a very special occasion.” He brought your hand to his lips and kissed your knuckles with a glint of mischief in his eyes.

“Oh.” The woman’s face fell at the same time as your heart soared.

“I think your date is over on that table,” you pointed to the man you were sure was Richard, “he’s been alone for a little while.”

Apologies and thanks fell from her mouth as she moved hesitantly away, and Bucky leant in closer to you with a knowing smirk on his face.

“You knew, didn’t you?”

“Yup.” You popped the P, looking smug. “I don’t feel guilty, though.”

“Don’t ever feel guilty, sweetheart,” he kissed the back of your hand again, “not for this. Not ever.”

It was your turn to blush. “So… Girlfriend, huh?”

“Yup.” He popped the P, looking equally smug. “If you’ll have me?”

“Baby,” you leaned in, confidence peaking, “I’d have you all over this damn restaurant if it meant Rachael from P.R. would have to deal with the fallout.”


End file.
